


happy for now

by lyuyu



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mild Language, ex!bobby won't leave gwen alone and adam loses his cool just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyuyu/pseuds/lyuyu
Summary: bobby is being as annoying as always. adam isn't having any of it.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	happy for now

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt i did on tumblr a while ago and decided to post here too now :)
> 
> find me on tumblr @lyuyu

One thing Gwen didn’t really hope from a visit to Laycott was _this_. “Shit, here he comes. Why don’t you go back to our table? I’ll try to make this quick.”

Tina sighs. “Fine, whatever.”

She hesitates for a moment, aiming her stare in the same direction as Gwen and frowns. Then, she turns back to her. “Aren’t those Agency fellows here? One look from them, and Bobby would vanish into thin air.”

They are, indeed: Bravo has claimed the very same booth they had back when they’d first come to Wayhaven, mostly hidden from prying eyes, though as the dashing group that they are, they’re bound to raise curiosity, even when not in plain sight. Whenever one of them goes to get a refresh round, it’s as though the whole bar follows their every move.

When she’d told them that she was heading out with Tina, Felix had insisted that they’d come with. She knows he wanted to do so to have some downtime, but the way Adam agreed to it a little more hastily than she expected him to, it was more than obvious that for him, it was a covert babysitting gig.

And she was so _not_ thrilled about it.

“I mean, sure,” Gwen says, “but I can handle Bobby. What’s the worst he can do?”

“Breathe? Exist?” Tina suggests, making to go. She passes Bobby as she leaves, throwing a killing glare at him. The reporter merely smirks at her in less-than-adequate greeting, before turning his sharp gaze to Gwen. It raises goosebumps on her arms, and certainly not the good kind.

“Hello, angel,” he purrs, signaling the bartender for a drink as he comes to stand next to her. She isn’t sure if he’s trying to somehow seem seductive, leaning nonchalantly against the counter, but whatever it is, it only makes her frown grow even deeper.

“Two words and I’m already disgusted,” she says. “Must be a personal record.”

“Oh come on now, we’re all friends here,” Bobby continues to smirk, winking at her—god, this poor excuse of a man makes her want to vomit with only his presence.

“Yeah, whatever. What do you want, Bobby?”

“Just wanted to say hello, angel.”

“And now you have,” she scoffs, “so beat it.”

“I’d much rather stay,” he coos, grin widening. “I still owe you for saving my life, don’t I? How about a drink?”

Gwen grimaces. “No thanks.”

Bobby leans closer, white teeth flashing from behind his lips. It’s an injustice that someone with a personality so hideous has been blessed with such good looks. Gwen tries to stand her ground despite the proximity, though it’s proving to be difficult.

“I’d be willing to pay back in other ways too,” he drops his voice. “We could pick up where we left off the last time.”

Now, she actually barks a loud laugh. “You mean when you tried to fuck me _and_ fuck me over? Yeah, I think I’ll have to take a rain check on that one.”

“An unfortunate circumstance.” He shrugs. “I was just doing my job, angel.”

“Sure.” Gwen grabs her beer bottle, resting on the counter, and makes to leave. “Have a good one, Bobby.”

Before she can go, Bobby’s hand shoots out to grab her arm. She glares daggers at him, ready to punch the lights out of him if needed, but before she can get a word out, a shadow falls over Bobby.

Oh, he’s fucked now.

*

“Earth to Adam!” Felix snaps his fingers in front of his face, gaining an annoyed grumble. “You’ve been staring at her the whole evening. Either go over or actually spend time with us.”

Nate grabs his shoulder, pulling him back to slump against the back of the couch. “Leave him alone, Felix.”

He isn’t completely in the wrong though: the commander has barely paid any attention to anything but the detective, eyes following nearly her every move ever since they’d gotten here. He’d tried to justify it as a means of protecting her, as always, although it’s been obvious enough that his interest is the opposite of professional.

Mason is leaning against the back of Adam’s seat, following his gaze to the detective and her _companion_. “That’s the ex, yeah? The one that got infected.”

“Yes,” he murmurs. The conversation between them seems far from a pleasant one, but it’s difficult to pick up anything over the chaotic ruckus of the bar aside from a few words here and there. “Can you hear what they’re saying?”

“Adam,“ Nate calls, a small frown on him. “We can’t meddle with her personal affairs. What if he’s trying to make amends?”

Felix cackles. “C'mon, Nate. Kudos to you for the blinding optimism, but that guy is not the type to make amends.” He then sticks his tongue out. “Unless he is, uh, looking to make them another way. Now _that_ I could see happening.”

Nate groans. “ _Must_ you? Really?”

The other two have completely ignored the discussion going on around them. Mason’s eyes are narrow, top lip curling up in distaste as he keeps his glare trained on Bobby. “I don’t trust him.”

Adam nods. “He tried to use her once,” he says, jaw clenched. “I will not let it happen again.”

“Surely she can handle it herself?” Nate tries to interrupt once more with a sheepish smile. When no answer comes, Felix reaches to pat him on the shoulder as though in consolation.

“I think you’ve lost them already, Natey,” he says.

Nate just sighs again.

*

“Is there an issue here?”

Adam, though not much taller than him, seems to tower over Bobby, amusingly so: Gwen tries to hide the snicker that inexorably escapes her as the reporter turns slowly around to face him.

“Excuse me?” His hand falls away from her arm. “We kinda had a thing going on here, buddy.”

Adam crosses his arms, the sight of him undeniably imposing—even Gwen has shivers under his piercing gaze, though it’s not aimed at her. “It seemed to me like you were _finished_.”

Bobby looks at him up and down, confusion changing into what seems to be intimidation. He tries to mimic Adam’s stance, but the impact it has is next to nonexistent. He breathes a short laugh, the sound of it nervous.

“And just who were you again?” he asks. Gwen rolls her eyes. _The audacity of this guy._

Ignoring him and his question, Adam shifts his attention to Gwen instead. “Are you alright?”

Yet Bobby tries to interrupt, “Look, we were in the middle of something—”

“I wasn’t talking to you,” his eyes snap back to the reporter, who visibly shrinks under them. Gwen clears her throat, biting back a smile as she goes around Bobby to stand next to Adam. His frown eases an ounce with her by his side. “Is he bothering you?”

She lifts her hand to drum her fingertips against her lips in mock thoughtfulness. “I don’t know. Are you bothering me, Bobby?”

“I…”

He runs a hand through his hair, though his arms fold again quickly. He glances at Adam, mumbling under his breath, “Whatever, I’m not, like… scared of you, or anything…”

Gwen has to drop her eyes to the floor to avoid from bursting into laughter—watching Bobby squirm _is_ the ultimate entertainment, after all. Adam doesn’t do as much as blink. “Perhaps you should be.”

Bobby scoffs in disbelief, choosing to address Gwen, the clearly safer option of the two. “Seriously, angel? This is the company you keep nowadays?”

“What do you care, Bobby—and stop fucking calling me that!”

“I’m just worried about you—”

“Oh, _now_ you’re worried about me?” she barks, pointing a finger at him, “I’ll show you where you can shove your fucking worries—”

The argument begins to gain attention (there will surely be rumors tomorrow about the town’s detective and reporter going at it in the middle of a bar,) too many curious eyes drawn to their direction.

Bobby scowls, leaning closer, “You were always so fucking ungrateful-—”

“If I were you,” Adam cuts in the middle, voice booming over both of theirs, eyes stormy as he stares Bobby down, “I’d consider my next move very carefully.”

The reporter scoffs, slinking a step back. “Stay out of it, man. What are you, her boyfriend, or something?”

Without missing a beat, Gwen raises her voice, “Yeah, he is. So what are you going to fucking do about it, Bobby, fight him? Because I promise, it won’t end well for you.”

The whole trio falls silent after that. Bobby’s eyes flit from her to Adam and back, a confused frown rising on his face as though the information has just about shattered his whole reality. Gwen doesn’t dare to look up at the commander, only imagining the tension of his shoulders.

(She had to come up with something, and the reporter gave her the perfect out. Surely it makes sense, doesn’t it?)

Either she’s in for an earful later, or then she has rubbed off on Adam after all this time—either way, she feels his arm settle around her waist loosely, much like when they posed for the photographer at the carnival. She lets an inaudible, relieved sigh.

“Leave,” she hears him order, the curtness leaving no room for rebuttal.

*

When Adam returns back to the booth and to his seat, Mason and Felix greet him with long smirks.

“Quite a staredown, leader,” the youngest agent chortles, getting a disapproving look from Nate. “The reporter sure seemed positively terrified when he left.”

“That’ll keep him away for a while,” Mason nods. “What’d you do that finally repelled him?”

Adam shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

His eyes drift back to Gwen, now back with Tina at their table. She’s in the middle of telling her something, flailing about like she always does—and when she’s done, her gaze finds his.

This time, he doesn’t turn his own away. She flashes him a wide smile, mouthing _‘thank you’_ ,before moving her focus back to Tina.

“So,” Nate sighs. “Are you happy now? Did you achieve everything you wanted to?”

He looks over at her for a while longer before turning his eyes to his glass. Raising it to his lips, he hides a small smile behind it as he murmurs, “For now.”


End file.
